


The Headmaster's Kitchen

by Mistakenforademigod



Series: The Headmaster [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Deep Throating, Frottage, M/M, Priest AU, Punishment, Student/Teacher AU, probably underage, that's right slade is a priest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 04:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16590632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistakenforademigod/pseuds/Mistakenforademigod
Summary: Jason's a toublemaker and a brat of the highest order. Slade catches him smoking behind the rectory and his punishment turns into more of a reward.Sequel to The Headmaster's Office written for sladerobin week 2018





	The Headmaster's Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure this fic sucks and it was really hard to finish as well. Soooo sorry bout it I guess. 
> 
> This is the sequel to my other Sladin fic but it can be read alone.
> 
> As always, I went out of my way to not mention Jason's age so it can be read however you like.
> 
> Special shout-out to Bo for all the usual reasons. Thank you for being my support!

Slade gave Jason an unimpressed look from across his ornate mahogany desk. He was sitting there, busted lip, arms crossed, mulish expression on his face. He'd just given Slade his side of the story, some bullshit about how he was actually a hero. Slade wasn't buying it. 

"This is the sixth time you've been sent to my office this semester. I called your father," Slade took a small amount of satisfaction from the slight fear he could now see in Jason's eyes. "We both agreed that what you need is an after school activity to keep you occupied. Congratulations; you are now an altar boy."

"What?? You can't make me join a club! I have shit to do after school!" Jason was upset. Good.

"I can and I will. You will arrive a half hour early to prepare for morning mass and you will stay an hour late Monday, Wednesday, and Friday to do chores. You will serve mass every other Sunday until I feel like you've cleaned up your act," Slade was getting way too much pleasure from watching Jason have a meltdown. He did so love to wield his authority like an axe. "Your father has agreed that your driver will deliver you here promptly at 7:30 by any means necessary."

And then, just to be a dick, he added, "Your brother was a model student. Perhaps you should ask him for some behavioral tutoring, lest you end up expelled or worse. Now get out of my office."

Slade was looking forward to this. He loved a good challenge and Jason was a grade A brat to be sure. Good looking too. He was going to enjoy breaking this one.

Jason looked like he wanted to argue but instead left in huff, muttering what sounded like  _ pious little bitch _ under his breath as he went. Slade let it go, mostly because Dick  _ was _ a pious little bitch, even if he did look best on his knees.

Slade would be lying if he said he wasn't surprised when Jason actually showed up on time the next day, hands balled in his pockets, feet shuffling with a pout on his face. Slade suspected the only reason Jay had actually come was the older gentleman with the funny little moustache and the too formal clothing watching him sternly from the doorway. He nodded an acknowledgement to the man and led Jason into the rooms behind the altar.

Behind the altar was the dressing room and the break room. There were already a couple boys in there. Slade introduced Jason and explained he would be mostly observing today, asking Jeremiah to show him the ropes. He knew Jeremiah's enthusiastic and overwhelming morning energy would annoy Jason.

Morning mass passed by uneventfully, as did the rest of the day. For chores that afternoon he made Jason polish all the candlesticks as he watched from a pew, pretending to read. When the hour was up, the older gentleman was waiting in the doorway again, presumably to collect Jason.

As Jason passed him, Slade casually said, "Good work today, Son," just to throw him off balance. Slade did not miss the small blush on Jason's cheeks as he left with the old man.

For a couple weeks, Jason showed up as he was supposed to. He only saw the old man sporadically after that, as if he wanted to make his appearances random so Jason would know he couldn't get away with ditching, a tactic Slade could respect.

And then, on one afternoon just as school let out, Slade was returning to the rectory when he saw a small cloud of smoke around the corner of the building. He went to investigate and saw none other than Jason, sneaking a cigarette.

Slade snuck up and quickly plucked the cigarette out of Jason's hand before he had time to notice Slade standing right behind him. "Smoking behind the rectory is just asking to be caught, Jason."

Jason whirled around and had the gall to look put out. "I thought on my free afternoons you'd be busy tormenting some other student. Didn't think you'd be back so soon. You gotta take a shit or something, Father?"

So this was how Jason wanted to play it? Fine. Slade looked him right in the eyes as he burned the cigarette down to the filter in one pull, inhaled without coughing, and exhaled right into Jason's face. "Not yet," he answered as he flicked the butt away from the wall while still maintaining full eye contact.

"Follow me, boy," Slade said as he turned on his heel and started walking to the entrance of the rectory, an overly large and beautiful building that had been separated into several closed off apartments, Slade's being the largest as he was headmaster of the school.

When they entered the apartment, Slade led them to the kitchen. He got out some cleaning supplies and said, "You're gonna get on your knees and scrub this floor and then I better not catch you smoking again. Get to work." And with that he left the room, heading to his bedroom to change out of his cassock and slipping into an old zip front hoodie and some sweats. He left the hoodie slightly unzipped and went back to the kitchen, pulling out a chair and sitting down, watching the boy scrub.

-

Jason watched Slade leave with a nasty look on his face before sighing in resignation and looking over at the cleaning products. That bastard took out bleach, a bucket, and a scrub brush. This asshole really expected Jason to clean the floors by hand.

But since he'd already learned the man could not be swayed, he knew he just had to hurry and get it over with. So he took off his school blazer and his tie and he rolled up his sleeves and pant legs and got to work.

It was only a couple of minutes before Slade came back into the kitchen looking, well, fit. And relaxed. Jay could see the gray hair on his chest and the vague outline of his cock through the thin sweats. It made him a bit hungry… 

Jay watched from the corner of his eye as Father Wilson sat down, casual as you please, and started staring at him as he worked. He looked back over his shoulder to tell him off when he noticed the look on his face. It was subtle, but it was there. This perv was getting off on watching him scrub floors. He could use this.

Jason stood up suddenly, undoing his uniform pants and sliding them off his legs. He answered Slade's unspoken question. "I don't want them to get stained."

When he got back down on his hands and knees, this time he made sure to get closer to Slade, showing off how hot his ass looked in his tight, blue boxer-briefs.

Slade couldn't believe it. Jason, the little brat, was presenting himself to him. A slut, like his brother -- that's what Jason was. Slade had to wonder just what Bruce Wayne was doing to these kids that they all turned up in his office, sex starved.

Slade sat back in his chair, arms folded behind his head, legs spreading wide, casually waiting to see if they boy would do something or bitch out.

Sure enough, Jason glanced back at him and turned red. He pointedly looked away before steeling his courage and saying, "You can do more than just watch yanno...."

Oh Slade already knew  _ that _ . He could have had this boy any time any where and there would have been nothing he could do about it. But that wasn't the game they were playing here. So he reached a hand down to lightly tug on his burgeoning erection, waiting until Jason turned around again to pat his thigh suggestively, signaling that Jay should come closer.

And come closer, Jay did. He crawled between the older man's powerful thighs and looked up at him, nerves apparent, and waited for some cue as to what he should be doing next.

Slade grabbed him by the chin and ran a thumb along his full, parted lips. "Let's see what else that mouth can do besides run."

All scheming aside, Jason was actually excited for this. He'd never sucked a real cock before, but he'd practiced on whatever produce was available. He knew he had a pretty mouth, *plush lips*, he sometimes heard the drunk old men at Bruce's parties say.

And the idea that these men, old enough to be his father at least, that they desired him? The thought had always made his stomach feel tight. So he practiced while he waited for one of those daddies to come fuck his mouth. And now he had one.

He reached with tentative hands to pull the waistband of Slade's sweats down, sticking his hand in to grasp his half-hard dick and pull it out. It was long and thick, practically made for porn. But Jason wasn't worried. If he could deep throat a cucumber, he could handle this too.

Jason looked up at Slade and gave him his cockiest grin before lewdly licking the head and pressing his tongue to the hole. He was rewarded with a hefty twitch a small bead of precum. The taste was… acceptable.

Slade moved his hand from Jason's face to the back of his head, threading through the longer hairs on top, just resting there for now. He wanted to see what the kid could do before he took over. His expectations weren't high, but it seemed Jason's arrogance wasn't entirely unfounded, leading Slade to wonder briefly just who had taught this boy to suck cock. Probably his slut brother.

And then Jason's mouth closed around the head and began to suckle teasingly, pressing his tongue to the sensitive spot just under the head. Slade was loathe to compliment the boy, but he had to give credit where credit was due. "You're pretty good at this, kid. Had a lot of practice, have you?"

Jason was relishing this opportunity. He always knew he’d like sucking cock, but he didn't realize how much he would enjoy every small noise, every tug of Slade’s fingers, every twitch of his thick shaft. He loved feeling him go from semi hardness to being able to cut steel. But he dragged himself up long enough to respond. "I have, but never on a real one before. I'm glad you like it," he finished with a wink before going back to work, sucking Slade down as far as he could go without having to deep throat.

Slade was getting worked over better than he had in a long ass time, and by a kid no less. He wasn't planning on letting Jason cum today but in light of his good work here, he decided to be merciful and he moved his right foot to the bulge between the boy's legs.

Jason didn't hesitate to rut his hips against slade's foot. He wasn't going to need a whole lot of stimulation. Having his mouth wrapped around a thick cock was enough. He was worried he wouldn't last much longer himself so he decided to take things up a notch and test out his deep throating skills, taking in as much as he could and swallowing around it until he couldn't breathe. He didn't get all the way down on the first try, but the stretch in his throat was exquisite.

Jason tried to pull off to breathe but Slade's grip in his hair tightened and held his head in place as he started fucking Jason's throat. He tried to stay calm and breathe through his nose but he just as he started to gag, Slade was cumming, groaning deeply and shooting into his stomach, pulling out at the last second so the very last bit of it landed on Jason's lips.

Slade started to rub the jizz into Jason's plush mouth, but Jason barely noticed because as soon as he could taste oxygen again he was spilling hard into his briefs with a whimper, twitching and grabbing at slade's ankle to hold him there while he rode his foot.

They both just sort of sat there a moment trying to catch their breath. Slade was the first to come back to himself, tucking his dick back into his sweats and reaching for Jason's backpack. He dug around, despite Jason's protests, until he found his pack of cigarettes. He got up to open a window and find an ashtray before sitting back down and getting two out of the pack and pocketing the rest.

"You may smoke one cigarette and then you get back to work. Wash the cabinets too, you little shit," Slade said as he flicked a match and lit his cigarette.

"You're serious? I just gave you the  _ best _ blowjob you had in,  **at least** 20 years, and you're still going to make me clean?"  If Slade had thought an orgasm would calm the brat, he was only right for about 5 seconds.

"First of all, you didn't even make the top three so you can calm right the fuck down about that. And secondly, you're not gonna come into my house thinking you can just fuck your way out of trouble. That orgasm was all the reward you're going to get until you stop acting like the world is out to get you," Slade said as he took a long, tired drag. "But I'll tell you what. If you make those cabinets shine, I'll break you off another piece. Sound fair?"

"'Not make the top 3' my ass. As if anybody but my skank brother would go anywhere near you. Keep your dick in your pants this time and let me clean in peace then."

Slade blew smoke in his face as he said, "Your brother  _ is _ a skank but at least he's a good skank. Gives better head than you too."

And with that Slade stood and stretched, putting out his cigarette and walking out of the room. Before he exited he turned and gave Jason a pointed look. "Well? Those cabinets aren't gonna clean themselves. Come find me when you're done."

Jason scoffed but smiled a little as he got to work thinking this could really be the start of something fun.

The end.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr @mistakenforademigod


End file.
